Long Time Coming
by musicsdolphin
Summary: Horatio and Speed finally come together. I am not good at summeries please read and tell me what you think. Good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

**OK First of all I didn't know what to title this one. This is my first attempt at a CSI Fanfic and it's a Speed/Horatio fiction. Secondly, I dont own the characters. Forgive me if I do something wrong with them. I just feel like I wanted to write this and I did. So sorry if it offends you. However you dont have to read it and no one's wringing your arm to. Please review with love or hate. I appreciate honesty.**

**So on that note here's the story**

**Oh and by the way I just made up the email names. Speeddemon for Speed since he loved his motorcycle and FlamingredH for Horatio since he's got the flaming red hair. But again it's all just coming to mind as it goes so sorry and dont sue me.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Horatio Caine was sitting at his desk wondering why he was so worried about sending this particular email out. He reread it to make sure it didn't sound too pushy.

To: Speeddemon

From: FlamingredH

Re: Dinner?

Speed, was wondering if you would care to have dinner with me tonight at about seven if we don't pick up a new case? – H

Finally, he hit the send button and about five minutes later a reply came.

To: FlamingredH

From: Speeddemon

Re: Dinner?

H, Sounds good. Need to talk to you anyway. You said a time but not a place so how about I cook for us? – Speed

Horatio was surprised by the yes and that fact that Speed was needing to talk to him and wanting to cook so he responded to Speed's email.

To: Speeddemon

From: FlamingredH

Re: Dinner?

Speed, that sounds good, but can I trust your cooking? {wink} What do you want me to bring with me and should I follow you or meet you there? – H P.S. Am I in trouble?

Speed read the email and laughed. To him it sounded like H was trying to flirt with him. He could only hope since he had liked the man for a few years now.

To: FlamingredH

From: Speeddemon

Re: Dinner?

H, should you be in trouble? {grin} No you're not in trouble. Don't worry about bringing anything but yourself. What would you say to riding on the back of my bike? I have an extra helmet and I promise I will be extra careful driving with you on the back of the bike should you agree to ride with me. – Speed

This time Horatio laughed. He always wanted to ride with Speed. Instead of responding to the email Speed was going to get a shock. Horatio walked into the trace lab to see Speed heavy in thought. He was watching his computer screen and running some tests from a scene.

"Anything interesting Mr. Speedle?" Horatio asked causing Speed to jump.

"Damn it H. Can't you make some noise when entering a room?" Horatio chuckled causing Speed to smile at him. He wanted to go over and hold Horatio close to him.

"Mr. Speedle in regards to your email, I accept the ride." Horatio walked over closer to him and leaned in. "I also hope that's not all I get to ride." He turned and walked out, leaving a shocked and very hard Speed sitting there. Speed dialed H's cell. He was going to get H back. "Mr. Speedle glad you called. We have a scene we need to get too. Meet me at the hummer in ten."

"Damn it H. You will pay." Speed said hanging up and getting his kit. The two worked the scene then went back to the lab. Speed needed to talk to Horatio about today. He knocked on H's door.

"Enter." He heard H say. "Mr. Speedle what can I do for you this evening?"

"H, I need to talk to you before tonight. Is it ok if this is off the record?" Horatio nodded. "Well there is the situation. I don't know what you're playing at but I care for you. I have for a while."

"Since we're off the record may I call you Tim?" Tim Speedle nodded. "Tim I am not playing at anything. I have wanted to ask you out for about three years now. I just never had the guts to do so. I have been hurt before and I am afraid of being hurt again. However if your willing to try then so am I." Horatio told Tim. Not telling him everything yet but telling him that he was hurt.

"Tonight is the first date then. I'll be ready to go in twenty minutes. The case can wait tul tomorrow. Be ready cause the helmet is and so am I Lt. Horatio Caine." Tim said shaking his hand. "Twenty minutes and we're out of this joint for the night."

Horatio was nervous about riding on the bike and about being with Tim. He wanted Tim so much but he was still scared. Time came back in twenty minutes like promised. He saw H heavy in thought. He was worried that H was having second thoughts. He watched Horatio for a minute before breading the red heads train of thought.

"Hey H. You ok?" Tim asked. Horatio turned around. "Second thoughts?" Tim asked hoping not.

"No second thoughts Tim. I promise. There is something I need to tell you, but not here. However I don't think that dress pants are good for riding on a bike so give me a minute to change real fast ok?" Tim nodded. He was shocked to hear H mention changing.

"Of course H. Do you have jeans? If not I have a spare pair that should fit you." Tim told him.

"I have a pair but thank you Tim. I will be right back." Tim nodded and locked around the office. That's when he saw the picture of Horatio and another man holding hands in tuxedos. "That was my husband. Steven McGill. That picture was taken on our wedding day ten years ago. Five years ago he was hit by a drunk driver while on his motorcycle. The only reason he died was because a piece of the wiper blade from the car pierced his heart. Alexx did a good job with his wound." Horatio had tears in his eyes. Alexx knocked on the door.

"Horatio baby what's wrong?" She looked around and saw Speed. "Speed baby what happened?"

"It's ok Alexx. We were talking about Steven. Noisy bobby here was looking around my office and saw our wedding picture. The one that you have a copy of." Alexx nodded.

"Timothy Speedle what did I tell you about being noisy with other people's lives?" Alexx asked.

"I didn't do it to hurt him Mom." Speed said honestly. Horatio watched the two of them. "Alexx is my unofficial mom since my own parents kicked me out for being gay. My dad beat me and mom kicked me out. So you're not the only one with a troubled past H." Speed told him.

"You mean you two are finally together?" Alexx asked her boys.

"We are having dinner together tonight. That's why I am in jeans Alexx. He's going to bring me on his bike." Alexx eyed him. "I will be fine Alexx." Speed looked at him. "I haven't been on a bike in five years today. That's when Steve was hit and killed."

"Shit H. I am really fucking up tonight aren't I?" Alexx laughed at her boys. "Sorry Mom."

"Baby I've heard worse." Alexx assured him. "You boys be careful. I am going home to my boys. You both visit me tomorrow. Separately. I want details." Alexx hugged them both and left. She knew that things would be good for both of them. This was healing for both of their pasts.

For the first time since Alexx entered and H changed Tim really looked at Horatio. "You look good in jeans Horatio." Horatio blushed lightly. He wasn't used to compliments.

"Thanks Tim. You sure your going to be ok with me on the back of your bike? It's been a while since I have ridden on the back of a bike and I don't want to throw you off balance." H said.

"I will be fine H. Are you sure you can handle it?" Horatio nodded. Speed smiled. "Ok ready to go then?" They walked out the door only to be seen by Rick Stetler.

"Horatio a word please." Stetler called to Horatio. Horatio looked at Speed then walked to Rick.

"What can I do for you today Rick?" Horatio asked the IAB agent.

"I know what today is. How are you holding up?" Rick asked him honestly.

"I am doing ok Rick. Thanks for asking. I've asked Mr. Speedle here for a ride on his motorcycle. He's agreed to do that. So if you will excuse us." Horatio said to Rick.

"Just know I am here for you Horatio McGill-Caine. I always will be. My cousin would be happy for you getting back to life. You've mourned long enough." Rick told Horatio. "And you Speedle. Hurt him and pay the price. Understand?" Rick turned around not waiting for an answer from Speed. Speed just stood there shocked. Horatio laughed at the site.

"Anyone else I need to worry about or can we go?" Speed laughed with Horatio. Horatio lead them out. He was excited but still nervous. Speed could sense it. "H, are you ok or would you rather take your car?" Speed asked.

"You're going to laugh at me. I'm both excited and nervous about the bike ride and about being with you Speed." Horatio told Speed and waited for the other man to take and start laughing.

"Your not the only one both scared, well nervous and excited Horatio. I am too. I would like to tell you when we get to my place. Are you ready to ride or you want to drive? Speed asked gently to Horatio. Horatio smiled at how gentle and relaxed Speed was.

"Let's do this." Horatio said putting his helmet on. Speed got on the bike and got it started. Horatio got on and wrapped his arms around Speed. They took off and Horatio relaxed. They enjoyed the ride. When they got to Speeds place Horatio was even more relaxed. "I've missed doing that. That was so fun and a great ride Speed. Thank you." Speed smiled.

"Well we can do it more often. I have been looking for someone who enjoyed riding to take with me on some trips." Speed smiled leading them inside. "Would you like something to drink? Beer, soda, wine, coffee, tea?" Tim asked. Horatio followed him into the kitchen.

"Whatever you have. Doesn't really matter. I am only allowed to have one liquor drink though." Horatio told him. Speed gave him a questioning look. "Recovering alcoholic."

"Ah ok. So how about some coffee then?" Horatio nodded and went to start the coffee. "Sit please you are the guest. I've got it." Speed said showing him a chair. "Horatio can you tell me about Steve or does it still hurt too much to talk about?" Speed asked Horatio.

"He was an Irish boy like myself. We met in the police academy back in the late 80's. Both true New York boys. We were instant friends. As thing's progressed we realized that we were happy together. Thing's became more intimate and we officially started dating in the 90's. We got married to the legal limits that we could in 1999. We were really happy together. Talking about adopting a son or daughter. I mean we wanted to be a real family. In 2004 he was riding his motorcycle to the store at about three am to get some coffee so we could have coffee when I got up. See he worked the night shift at a pharmaceutical company and was used to being up all night and sleeping a few hours during the day. Well he went out at about three. I heard him start the bike up. He hated a car since he had the bike. But I heard the bike start and knew where he was going. I got a phone call at about three thirty telling me that Steve was hit by a drunk driver and was killed on impact. I called Alexx. I didn't want just any medical examiner getting him. Alexx went right to the scene. I got there at about the same time. We saw what killed him. It was a piece of the wiper blade that broke off the car hit him straight in the heart." Horatio had tears in his eyes. He remembered the whole thing like it was yesterday. Speed watched as Horatio fought back the tears. "Alexx made sure to take care of Steve like he was her son. With Steve thing's were different for me Tim. I was sexually and physically abused as a child. He knew that and never forced me to do anything. He was gentle. Always. He never forced anything. Always took things slow and if he wanted to try something new we always talked about it before it happened. One night he wanted to surprise me. He had switched shifts with one of the guy's he worked with and came home early. I was cleaning my gun and had just gotten it back together. Well he came up behind me and put his arms around me. I turned in his arms and put my gun to his face. He never flinched never moved a muscle. When I realized it was him he took and talked to me about what happened and what triggered that response in me. Then he did the sweetest thing Tim. He proposed to me that night. Asked if we could spend the rest of our lives together. I was shocked. I mean I had just put a gun in his face, a loaded gun, in his face and he asked me to marry him. I said yes but was he sure he could live with me like that. He told me he loved me even if it meant him dying to prove it. And then ten years later he did die so I could have my coffee." Horatio was crying. Tim held him tight to him. This was the first time that someone other then Alexx had heard everything about Steve and even himself.

"He sounds like he was madly in love with you H. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. I wish I could have met him. I know I would have liked him." Speed told Horatio. He wiped Horatio's tears. "Dinner's ready. Would you like to eat under the stars tonight?"

"Sounds wonderful and smells delicious." Horatio sat next to him. He was feeling comfortable with Tim. "You said you wanted to tell me something. Is everything ok?" Horatio asked Tim.

"Yeah it's ok H. I just don't know how to say this. Which is harder to say then I thought it would be." Tim took a deep breath. He was starting to hyperventilate.

"Tim look at me. Relax. Take your time. Breath for me Tim." Horatio said trying to calm him.

"Please… call… Alexx…" Tim said in between breaths. Horatio did.

"Horatio what's wrong? I thought we had the night off." Alexx said.

"We do but Tim needs you. He's hyperventilating and told me to call you. Alexx, I don't know what to do." Horatio sounded scared. "Please Alexx." Horatio begged.

"H listen to me closely ok? Go to his bathroom and draw a cold bath. I am on my way. Tell him that the boys are coming too. Get him in there quickly. It will help slow his breathing."

"Yes ma'am." He hung up ran inside to start the bath. Tim was on his way in slowly. "Let me help you." He picked Tim up. "Alexx is on her way with the boys." He placed Tim in the bath.

"I… am… sorry… H…" Tim managed before blacking out.

"Tim." Horatio called. "Tim!" he screamed. Alexx came in. "Please Tim answer me!"

"Horatio, baby, it's ok. He's going to be ok." Horatio looked at Alexx. "I need you to listen to me Horatio. We now have to get him changed and in bed. I need you to help me with that cause Pete wasn't home yet." Horatio lifted Speed. They undressed him. Horatio didn't feel right removing his boxers. "I'll change his unders you drain the bath." Horatio left the room. Alexx called him and the boys back in when he was changed and coherent. "What happened baby?"

"I tried to tell H about my illness and Derrek. He needs to know." Tim told Alexx. "I just don't know how to tell him what kind of freak I really am Mom."

"Tim your not a freak." Horatio told him from the door way. "Why would I think you're a freak? Please tell me why you would think that Tim?" Horatio begged of Tim. He was still worried.

"Horatio I am taking the boys downstairs to get some of Timmy's great home cooking." Alexx hugged Speed. "Relax and take your time. I am here baby. You know that." Tim nodded against her shoulder. She then hugged Horatio. "Make sure he takes his time."

"Now that we are alone again. Can I kiss you?" Horatio asked Tim hoping he would say yes.

"After what just happened you still want me?" Tim asked Horatio who responded by kissing him very tenderly. "H I've got to tell you this. I am a hemophiliac and I have cancer. One of my testicles is removed cause it was there." Tim was trying not to cry. "Also the reason I blacked out is because of the radiation treatments that I am getting. When I get stressed sometimes I black out cause of it making my immune system weak." Horatio held him.

"There's more Tim. I can tell. Please tell me what it is." Horatio asked.

"I'm a rape victim and an abuse victim also." Tim cried. He felt better for telling Horatio but was also afraid that Horatio would reject him.

"Tim look at me please." Tim did. "I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to." Tim shook his head. "Good cause Alexx left and we are alone. What do you say to watching a movie?"

"I'll probably fall asleep during the movie Horatio." Time told him honestly.

"That's fine. You are off tomorrow. Sick day. Don't even try to argue with me. I am going in for a few hours and to get my car. Then I am going to pick you up, bring you back to my place, cook us a nice meal and show you something that you will love. However for right no, get some rest. I will sleep on the couch and call Alexx to have her pick me up in the morning. Don't worry ok cutie?" Horatio told Tim. He didn't want Speed to worry about anything right now.

"H you need glasses. I'm far from cute." Time told him getting a kiss on the cheek. "What if I want you Horatio. I really need you." Tim told Horatio.

"What is it that you really need Mr. Speedle?" Horatio growled low in Speeds ear.

"I need your cock in me H. Please fuck me?" Speed begged.

"No I won't fuck you Speed." Horatio told him. "I'll make love to you. Slow and easy. Nice and slow. Gentle where every nerve ending feels like it's on fire. Something Steve taught me. To bring you to the brink of explosion," he whispered in Speeds ear lightly rubbing Speeds cock through his clothing feeling a damp spot, "But not let that explosion happen right away. Make you wait for it. Then when your able it will feel like you'll never stop cumming. Is that what you want Tim?" Tim moaned. "I'll take that as a yes. Do you fully trust me to love you Tim. Not to leave you unless you ask me to leave?" Horatio had to make sure.

"I fully trust you with my life Horatio. Please make me feel better." Tim begged. Horatio made slow and sweet love to Speed for over and hour before finally letting Tim cum. He never broke his promise of making every nerve ending feel like it was on fire. "Oh my god Horatio. I have never felt anything like that before." Speed told Horatio trying to catch his breath.

"Are you ok Tim?" Horatio asked while holding Tim close to him. He felt Tim nod against his chest. "Get some rest. I am just going to go down stairs and get you a drink and do the dishes. I will be back in a few minutes. Try to get some rest." He kissed Speed with a gentle loving touch.

"Just put the dishes in the dishwasher and run that. I want you next to me while I sleep please?" Tim asked him. Horatio nodded and got dressed to go do the dishwasher.

"I'll be back in a few. I promise." Tim nodded and Horatio went to load the dishwasher and found a note from Alexx. He picked it up and read it.

"To my boys, everything is put away and the dishes done. The two of you enjoy your night together. I'll be by to pick you up at about eight Horatio. – Alexx P.S. Timmy baby take the day off tomorrow." Horatio chuckled. He grabbed a cup of coffee for himself and a cup of tea for Speed and went back upstairs. Tim was snoring lightly. Horatio smiled at the sight. Tim opened his eyes slightly. "Hey sleepy head. You ok?" Horatio asked. Tim nodded.

"Yeah these spells just wear me out. Plus you made me feel wonderful so that made me even more tired." Tim told him holding the sheets up for Horatio to get into bed with him.

"Alexx left us a note. Everything was put away and the dishes done. We are to enjoy are night together and she will be by at about eight to pick me up for work. Also you are to take the day off tomorrow. Mom's orders also." He helped Tim sit up against him. "I brought you some tea with some honey in it. I hope it's ok. I didn't know what you take in it."

Tim tried the tea. It was exactly how he made it. "This is perfect Horatio. Thank you. Please come and watch the movie with me that you promised."

"What movie would you like to watch? Are you sure your up to it Tim?" Horatio asked.

"Yes I am up to it. I might fall asleep but I do want to watch a movie with you. As far as which one just pick one and I will watch it with you for as long as I can." Tim said as he curled around Horatio when he laid down with Tim. "This is nice H. Thank you for not running away."

"Tim your right this is very nice. Why would I run away. I really do care about you. Please try to get some rest." The movie played for about twenty minutes and Tim was asleep. Horatio set his alarm for seven then turned the movie off. He slept soundly for the first time in a long time until the alarm went off. Tim stirred next to him. Tim opened his eyes. "Sorry Tim. I've got to get ready to go. Alexx will be here in an hour." He kissed Tim lightly.

"I know H. I just feel like I should be getting up with you. You can see what I have to fit you. There should be some jean's and shirt's in the closet that should fit you." Tim told Horatio.

"How about I save those for tomorrow when your there to see me where them?" Tim smiled at that comment. "You get some more rest. I will see you at about three? Sound good? I'll cook tonight. Make sure you bring your over night bag with a change of cloths and what you need."

Tim nodded and kissed Horatio lightly. "I wish I was up to more this morning Horatio. I'm sorry that I am not." Tim told him. Horatio held his hand in his.

"Tim I am not looking for anything more this morning. I am looking for you to be well and for you to feel better. I am here to help you. Not in just a sexual aspect but I want to be your partner." Horatio told him. "In every aspect of the word. Not just a lover but someone to be there for you through everything. The radiation, the treatments, anything and everything." Tim had tears in his eyes. "Come here hon." Horatio held him for a while. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just want you to understand that I care for you. All of you not just a sexual thing."

"I know Horatio. I am just not used to someone caring about me as a whole. Derrek, my ex, used to abuse me physically and then rape me. I never thought that sex was more then violence. Last night what you did. Wow. That was just amazing. It proved that people do care about me."

"Never doubt that Tim. Never doubt that. You have a lab full of people that care if you would let them." Horatio told him. Tim nodded against Horatio's chest. "Now get some rest and give me a call later. Alexx should be here in a few minutes and I need to heat a cup of coffee otherwise I will be cranky all day until I get to see you again." Horatio told him. "I will talk to you later."

"Ok I will call you later and I will rest. Have a good day and please be careful." Tim said.

"Always." Horatio said getting a snort out of Tim. "Hey I try. Now rest. I have to go." He went downstairs and heated a cup of coffee to take with him. He waited outside for Alexx.

"Good morning Horatio. How are you? How's Timmy doing?" Alexx asked as he got in the car.

"Good morning. We are both good. He's resting. I told him I would pick him up at about three and bring him to my place. I am going to cook him dinner and show him Steve's bike collection. I never got rid of them and I think he would like that." Horatio told her. She smiled.

"You realize if you show him the bikes he may want them?" She asked him. He nodded.

"I know. I was thinking of giving them to him anyway. They are only collecting dust right now. I don't ride them. Never learnt how. I always rode, and excuse my language ma'am, bitch with Steve. I never felt that my place was behind the wheel of one. Just riding with my husband."

"Horatio, baby, you don't have to watch your language with me. You know that. As far as giving the bikes to Timmy I think that he would like that." She told him. "You sure you can part with them? I mean they do have a lot of sentimental memories for you with Steve."

"I know Alexx. However, I think it's time to maybe make some new memories on them with Tim. That way he might understand I am not going anywhere unless he asks me to do so. The only reason I never gave them to him earlier was cause I didn't want him thinking there was a catch with me giving him the bikes." Horatio told Alexx who smiled at him.

"Timmy wouldn't think that Horatio and you know that. Well come visit me later. I will have the autopsy of the victim for you." They got out of Alexx's car and all eyes were on them. "See you later Horatio and good luck with everything. Your going to need it against a certain blonde."

"Yes ma'am and thanks for the ride." He said as they walked into the building. "Ma'am, Mr. Delco. Good morning to you both. Mr. Speedle will not be in today. He's not feeling well. So I will pick up trace until three." Horatio said as Calleigh eyed him. She had to ask him a question.

"Horatio why did you come in with Alexx if I can ask?" Calleigh asked Horatio outright.

"A friend took me home last night and I left my car here." He told her as he felt his phone vibrate. "Excuse me while I answer this." He flipped the phone open. "Caine." He answered.

"So Cal give you the twenty questions yet?" Tim asked on the other side of the line laughing.

"No only one. However I can see more burning in her eyes. Yes or no to tell?" Horatio asked as both Eric Delko and Calliegh Deuquesne stared at him while he smiled from ear to ear.

"Why don't we just have them over to tell them together. That way we can answer their questions together. Are we officially together?" Tim asked Horatio hoping to already know.

"That's fine that we do that. And I will answer your other question in a little bit. Now go rest. Talk to you in an hour or so." Horatio hung up. "You two have been invited to dinner tonight where you can ask all the questions that are burning in your brain Miss Duquesne." Calleigh smiled at that one. "I figured you would like that answer ma'am." Calleigh nodded.

"You know me too well Horatio. What time and where are we meeting up?" She asked.

"My place say five-thirty? I am sure you can bring Mr. Delko and that you remember how to get there?" She nodded. "Very good see you both then. I am going to leave now to get everything ready. I don't want to be unprepared. I need to do some cleaning before you two show up."

"Horatio just a quick private chat if you don't mind please? Eric I'll catch up with you in a little bit. Start on the trace from last night if you would and I will be in to help you in a moment." Eric nodded and left to go do so. Calleigh walked with Horatio to his office. She closed and locked the door. "I am going to be straight and to the point Horatio like I always am. Tim blacked out last night didn't he? That's why you left your car here cause you were with him at his place? First night together?" Calleigh asked Horatio. "How did you handle things since it was five years since Steve's death?" Horatio smiled at Calleigh. She always knew how to read him.

"Ma'am," She eyed him. "Fine Cal, off the record all of this." She nodded. "Yes he did black out. He took me on his bike last night as part of our first date. I am actually ok Cal. Steve approves of Tim. He's already told me that he approves." She smiled at Horatio. "Delko is probably wondering what is going on and how you knew where I lived. We will tell him tonight at dinner. I am going to make the Chicken parmesan." Calliegh nodded in approval.

"Steve's recipe?" She asked Horatio who nodded. "Can I come early to get that recipe?"

"One of the day's just not yet. I want Tim to have it first if you don't mind."

"Fine just don't give him my bike. I have been taking the course to get my biker license and I am almost done. Should have it by next week. Then maybe the three of us can go for a ride."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Again, this is my first attempt at a CSI Miami fan fiction story. I don't own any of the characters nor do I claim to. Please read and review. Positive or negative I appreciate the reviews. Also I brought in Jesse James and OCC for part at least this chapter.**

"I promise Cal, two things. One you will have the recipe for Steve's Chicken Parm by tomorrow and two I won't let Speed have your bike. However, I want him to test ride it to make sure everything is ok with it. Fair enough Cal?" Horatio asked his ballistics expert.

"That's fair Horatio. Eric and I will be there at five thirty." She told Horatio with a smile.

"Thank you Cal for everything. Your brother would be proud of you. Finally getting your motorcycle license and for being the woman that you are. He never stopped talking about how proud that he was to have a sister like you. He always wanted to ride with you next to him. Now he will just in spirit instead of next to you. Or you can consider him on the bike with you."

Calliegh smiled at him. "He will be riding next to me in you Horatio McGill-Caine. Now go tend to Speed. Are you ready to deal with him when he realizes that they are original Jesse James and OCC bikes?" Calliegh asked Horatio. Horatio nodded.

"I've already called Jesse and the Teutul's so that they can all ride together to make sure he's worthy. I doubt that will be an issue since they are here for bike week." His phone rang with Jess's number. He smiled. "Hey Jesse. Speak of the devil…" He didn't get to finish that comment since Jesse cut him off before he could even think of finishing it.

"Don't even say it Red." Jesse told him. "Anyway, Paul, Paulie and Mikey are down here with me. So get your ass down here ready to go. Mikey's going to drive your car and your going to ride on the bikes with one of the three of us. I don't care what you say. Got it Red?"

"Ok Jesse. Cal say's hi and that you four are staying for dinner to see her right? She's taking one of the bikes soon." Horatio told Jesse. He could tell Jesse was excited as were the other three.

"No way! Southern belle's becoming a biker bitch Red?" Jessed asked for him and the others.

"Hang on Jesse." Horatio told him. He handed his phone to Calliegh who smiled.

"Hello Mr. James. How are you doing?" She asked sweetly like the "belle" he considered her.

"Cal baby, I am good. Glad to be able to see you Belle." Jesse told her. "Your coming to dinner at Red's place tonight right? I am dying to see you. It's been far too long."

"Yes Jesse I am. I need to get back to work though. See my boss is going to see some out of town friends and now I have a crime lab to run. I will see you and the boys at five thirty at Reds." She hung up Horatio's phone. "You better get going before they come up here."

"I'll see you later tonight Calliegh." He hugged her and left. She went to trace while he went to the parking garage. "Well, well, well. The dare devil and the three trouble makers back in Miami." He smiled hugging the four of them. They were family in his eyes.

"Get on one of the bikes after giving Mikey your keys and let's go." Paul Teutul Sr. told Horatio. Horatio threw his keys at Mikey. "We have some catching up to do." He pulled Horatio onto his bike. "Let's roll out boys." They drove to Horatio's house.

"Give me a minute to make a phone call. Then we will talk. If you want I will meet you in the garage. Everything's just the way Steve left it. It's been too hard for me to honestly go in there on my own." They nodded knowing how to get in to the garage already. Horatio dialed Tim's number. "Hey cutie. How are you feeling?" He asked when Tim picked up.

"Hey Horatio. A lot better. Thanks. How are you?" Tim asked the red headed man.

"Doing well. What would you say to coming over a little earlier to meet some of Steve and my friends that are in from out of town?" Horatio asked not telling Tim who they were.

"Are you sure you want me to meet them? I don't want to cause a scene should I black out again Horatio. Or embarrass you should I black out." Tim told him honestly remembering the time Derrek attacked him cause he blacked out in front of their friends.

"Hon, you could never embarrass me. You asked me a question earlier, if we were an official couple. Would you like to be officially together?" Horatio asked Tim leaving it to him.

"Honestly yes Horatio. I would like to be officially yours." Tim told him whole-heartedly.

"Then Mr. Timothy Speedle we are official." Horatio told him. "We will be over in about an hour or so. Sound good babe?" Horatio asked Tim.

"Of course love. See you and your friends then. I've got an over night packed like you said. We're still good for that right?" Tim asked not knowing since Horatio's friends were here.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry we are still good for that." H told Tim. Paul came in. "Ok. Got to go. See you in about an hour or so. Love you." Tim and Horatio hung up. "I know the bikes are dusty. How bad of shape are they in?" Horatio asked Paul since he was the one in the kitchen with him.

"Actually Horatio. They are not in that bad of shape. Found a few soft spots on a few of the lines. Easy fix between the four of us. Why the sudden interest in making sure the bikes are in working order since you don't ride them?" Paul asked Horatio.

"Well I have a new person in my life and he's also a biker. I don't know what my fascination with bikers is but anyway. I want you four to ride with him to make sure he's worthy of having the bikes since I don't ride anything but bitch. Steve was the biker and me the bitch." The two of them laughed together. The other three came in. "How long would it take to fix them all up?"

"They are already done. We were going to test ride them." Paul Jr. told Horatio. "We were coming to see if you two were ready to go. We don't want you feeling left out Red."

"Yeah I am. We have to pick up a friend of mine if you don't mind." Horatio told them.

"More like his new beau." Sr. told them. Horatio blushed. "Turning red on us Red?"

"Shut the fuck up you pussy lovers." Horatio laughed. This is how they knew him. Relaxed and not stressing about work and everything else in life that he had no control over. Not many people got to see this side of Horatio. "You four bring out the worst in me. You know that?"

"I think it's the best actually. Lt. Horatio Caine is way to serious." Mikey said laughing.

"Ok let's go. I need to talk to him before you all meet him." Horatio told them. They got on Steve's collection of bikes and went off. They got to Speeds house and Horatio rang the doorbell. "Hey cutie. How are you feeling?" Horatio asked hugging him close.

"Good. Although I am a little nervous about meeting your friends. To be honest." Tim told him.

"Nothing for you to worry about hon." He walked with Speed down to the bikes. "Timothy Speedle let me introduce you to Jesse James, Paul, Paul Jr, and Michael Teutul." Speed was beginning to hyperventilate. "Tim look at me. You are ok. Nothing is wrong right? Breath for me hon." Speed took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "That's it. Again for me." Horatio encouraged Tim who started breathing better. "That's better now isn't it hon?" Horatio asked.

"When you said friends you never told me who they were Horatio. You never told me that they were the people who made the bikes that people ride. I am so mad at you. I didn't think that you knew the owners of OCC and West Coast Choppers." Tim told him. Horatio laughed and wrapped his arms around Tim who melted into his embrace. Even if he was upset with Horatio.

"Would you like to show them your bike?" Horatio asked Tim. Tim shook his head no. "Why not Tim. It's a great bike." Horatio told him. Tim shrugged at him.

"It's nothing compared to what these guy's build." Horatio lifted the garage door. There were two bikes in there. The sport one which Tim rode on a daily basis and then a cursing bike. "The sport one my uncle and I built. It's a good bike. The cruiser isn't fully finished. The timing isn't right and the gears stick. Along with a small tranny issue which I haven't been able to find the cause of. Also having issues with some of the gears but that's cause of the tranny."

"You mind if I ride it back to Reds?" Paul Sr. asked Tim. "We can check it out in his garage."

"That's fine. You can park your bike in here if you want. By the way you really need to baby second gear and fourth gear. For some reason they are the one's I am having an issue with. Actually why don't I just ride the bike since I know the bike." Sr. shook his head. "Why not?"

"Cause for me to diagnose what is wrong with it I need to ride it. You can ride my bike back to Reds place. You got keys for her?" Speed threw him the keys. "Ok guys let's roll out." The six left and headed back to Horatio's. He pulled everything out for dinner.

"You five mind helping me get dinner ready? Belle and Delko will be here soon." Tim eyed him. "What's wrong Tim?" The other four started laughing at Horatio. "What the fuck are you pussy lickers laughing at now? Now I know why you four were Steve's friends." Horatio laughed.

"H? What's gotten into you? Not that I don't like this you it's just a different side of you." Tim said. "I've never seen this side of you and it's nice to see you laugh and be silly."

"That's cause after Steve's death the Redhead became a stick in the mud. All about work and no personal life for Horatio Caine." Calliegh said from the door way with Eric Delko in tow. "I think it's time to fill Tim and Eric in on everything Horatio." Horatio nodded and they started getting dinner ready. "It might take a while and Eric might get upset are you ready?" She asked Horatio quietly with no one else around. He nodded. "Are you sure?" Again he nodded.

"The story I told you was true Tim. I just left out some details pertaining to a few people we work with. Rick Stetler and Cal. Steve was Cal's half brother on her father's side and Rick is Steve's cousin on his mom's side. Steve went to school with these two bone heads." He pointed to Sr. and Jesse. "That's how I met them. The bike you rode today was Steve's bike from Jesse and Sr. for graduating from Police Academy. The reason Sr. made you ride that bike was because the gears are harder to shift if you have noticed." Tim nodded. "Plus it was really a test of skill and knowledge." Horatio looked at the four who all nodded meaning he had passed the test that they set him to, and that was get that bike home in one piece with no messing of the gears and he managed. "You passed the test Speed. All the bikes are yours with the exception of the purple one which is Cal's bike as of next week or so." Tim and Eric looked confused. Jesse and Sr. were laughing at Horatio as he told the story. He flipped them off causing more laughter.

"Red you've always been lousey with words. You know that? And Belle your not helping matters by not saying anything." Jesse said seeing Tim starting to hyperventilate. "Tim take a deep breath. Come on man. You can do this. You did it once. Deep breath." Horatio ran to him.

"Eric go draw a cold bath in my room now!" Horatio hollered at him. He picked Speed up and carried him to his room. "It's ok hon. Just relax. Please breath for me Tim."

"Horatio…" was all Tim got out before he blacked out. Horatio got in the tub with him and held him. He started coming around a few minutes later. "Horatio?" He called out.

"Yes babe. I'm here. I'm holding you." Horatio told Tim. "Let's get you out of here and into dry clothing. Then Jesse, Paul, Jr., Cal and I will answer your questions and Eric's questions ok?" Tim nodded as Horatio helped him change then got changed himself. He put on jeans and a tee shirt. "Since I know you like this look on me. It's just been a long time since I have worn them."

"If I had the strength I would be taking them off you Horatio." Speed said gaining a kiss from Horatio. "Keep that up and we might not make it downstairs to answer any questions." Just then there was a knock on the door. "Saved by the door I guess." Tim laughed lightly.

"Unfortunately." Horatio said. "Come on in Jesse." The door opened and in walked Jesse James.

"You still remember my knock Horatio?" Horatio nodded as he was laughing at Jesse. "You ok?" The two of them nodded. "Good then get your ass's downstairs."

"Yeah we were just on our way downstairs to answer questions." Horatio told Jesse.

"Good cause we all have some for you also Red." Jesse said helping Horatio get Speed downstairs. They sat Speed on the couch and Horatio sat next to him. Everyone watched.

"Ok one person at a time. Starting with Eric since he's basically out of the loop then Speed can ask what he wants then you all figure out who's next." Horatio said.

"OK my biggest question is you were married before my sister?" Eric asked Horatio.

"Eric this is going to sound bad no matter how I say it so I am going to be honest and say it as it comes out of my mouth. If I think about it, it will just make it sound all the worse. Your sister and I got married only cause her visa was up. I loved her but not in that way. I was already with Steve. They knew why I did what I did. Even you did before you were shot in the head. None of us could bring ourselves to retell you so we didn't. I know you must feel betrayed and hurt right now and for that I am sorry Eric." Horatio told the Cuban-Russian. Eric looked to Calliegh to verify what Horatio had just told him. She nodded. He looked back to Horatio. "Your sister trusted me enough to marry her in a bogus wedding so she could keep getting her treatment. If her treatment would have worked Eric you would have been an uncle. Steve, Merisol and I talked about children. She would carry the child for Steve and I to be the father and her the mom. No one knew about that part of our agreement when we got married. The three of us had talked for weeks about it. I lost both Steve and Merisol within weeks of each other. I couldn't grieve for Steve publically but I could Merisol. I loved her Eric. I really did but I wasn't in love with her." Eric stood up and punched Horatio in the jaw. Jesse, Sr., Jr., Mikey and Calliegh were up in a flash. "Sit down lady and gentlemen." Horatio got out form behind Speed and walked over to Eric and hugged the young man. Eric cried on Horatio's shoulder. "It's ok Eric. I know your hurting and I am sorry to make it even worse by telling you all that. But it's something that you deserve to know and I am glad that you asked that question." Horatio continued holding him.

"I'm sorry. It's just a shocker to hear this." Eric told Horatio. Horatio nodded in understanding.

"I know son. It will be alright though. If you trust me. I am still the Horatio you know. Just with a biker side." Eric laughed. "Are we good now Eric? No more fists I need to worry about?"

"Yeah we are good Horatio." Eric told him. "Thank you for the truth. Even if it does hurt."

"Your welcome. However now you have dish duty for sucker punching me in my own home." Everyone laughed at that including Eric even though he was stuck with dishes.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner some more questions were being asked. Eric had the most because of the simple fact he didn't remember a lot of stuff that happened before he got shot in the head a few years ago.

"So Merisol knew that you were with Steve? She never had a problem with that?"

"No Eric she didn't have a problem with it cause she knew where everyone stood in the relationship." Horatio told Eric. "She and Steve got along wonderfully. It was like they had been friends for years. When Steve found out why I was going to be marrying Merisol he understood the reason. Steve had cancer years and years ago. He underwent the treatments for it. He understood that once you started the treatments you needed to finish them. Steve had been cancer free for fifteen years when he passed away." Horatio had tears in his eyes. "Merisol was doing well on the treatments that's why we decided not to let them stop and I would just marry her instead so she could stay in this country."

"This all seems like some fairy tale you're telling me. My sister was ok with you being gay and with someone else. Then she dies and I don't even remember that until after the fact. When I got shot I don't even remember her being gone. I remember waking up and asking for her." Eric could see that Speed was starting to fall asleep. "We should go since Speed's tired." Speed shook his head.

"No you don't have to go. I was just listening to what everyone was saying. I am ok. I am awake. I promise. Don't go. I enjoy the company." He was being sincere and honest. "I have never had this many people in my home at once except for Alexx, the boys and Peter. I am enjoying the company." Horatio looked at him to make sure he was ok. "I promise H I am fine. I should tell them."

"Hey not to interrupt but what caused you to black out before?" Jesse asked.

"Oh boy I was waiting for that question." Speed said half laughing. He looked to Horatio who looked at him with a smile. "Should I tell them everything or the edited version?" Horatio didn't have a chance to answer before the rest of the room told him everything. He sighed. "Where to begin?"

"Well after what Horatio told us your story can't be much worse." Calleigh said out loud.

"Oh Calleigh it can be and it is." Speed said honestly. "It starts with a guy I used to date named Derrek. I thought he was a good guy. What a mistake that was. He was nothing but an abusive bastard. Physically and sexually, emotionally and verbally. It was like I was his punching bag. When I got the cancer he beat me because as he said, 'I caused it in myself.'" Speed was ready to cry. "I didn't even know I had testicular cancer. However I had one ball removed so it wouldn't spread. Now I am on radiation and still working at the lab." He settled in closer to Horatio. "I had figured I would live my life alone cause that's what I was told by Derrek. That no one would want me. That I was useless. That no one could possibly love me. I didn't want to love anyone cause I thought I wasn't worth it. I didn't want anyone to love me and then leave me when they realized that I was a one balled piece of garbage."

"Damn Speed." Came replies from Paul, Sr., Mikey, Calleigh, Delco and Jesse. The only one that didn't say damn was Horatio. He just held Speed tighter to him. Speed melted into Horatio's hold.

"I know. I wasn't expecting Horatio to feel the same way about me that I did about him. I didn't know about him and Steve until just yesterday. I didn't even know that he knew these guy's until today." Speed told them. "I am just glad that I can find love again." He turned to Horatio. "What are we going to do about work? I mean it would look a little weird if you're in a relationship with one of your workers."

"Don't worry about work. I will deal with it when it happens. Right now let's just make sure you're going to be ok going to work right now cause I don't want you having a fainting spell at work." Horatio told him. "I think that everything will be ok if you take it easy. I want to know when your next treatment is."

"Three days from now. I have off already so I don't need to worry about anything. I try to make sure my treatments give me at least one to two days if possible to rest afterwards. I already talked to Alexx and she is keeping her eyes on me." Speed told them. "I would like you to come with me even if you can't be in the room with me. It would be nice to have someone to drive me home rather than having to call a cab to come and pick me up. Or having to have Peter or Alexx come and pick me up."

"Speed I will be with you until the end of time." Horatio told him and kissed him right there in front of everyone. No one seemed to have a problem with the two of them being together. The Teutul's already and Jesse already knew he was gay as did Calleigh and in some sense Eric. "I know this is sudden and I should wait to ask but I have always been one to go out on a limb and do things crazy." Eric and Speed couldn't believe that. Horatio got out from behind Speed and got down on one knee. "Timothy Speedle, I love you with all my heart, soul and body. Will you marry me?" Horatio asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone there was in shock. No one could believe that THE Horatio Caine would propose so soon after admitting he was in love with someone. Everyone looked at Speed to see what his response would be.

"Horatio," Speed started, he was extremely nervous and could feel himself hyperventilating again. Horatio saw the signs and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Speed, Tim look at me." Tim did. "Deep breaths in and out slowly." Horatio saw him start to relax. "I didn't mean to shock you that bad Tim. I love you so much and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I understand if you are not ready for a commitment like that. I just want you to understand how much I love you and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you despite what you have been told by that idiot ex of yours." Horatio told Tim straight from the heart.

"Horatio I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." Speed whispered. "I have been in love with you for so long and I want my life to be with you." Horatio smiled at Tim. Everyone was happy for the couple. No one was sure if that was a yes to Horatio's question though. "Just for the record that's a yes!" Everyone laughed and congratulated the couple on their engagement.

"I think we will all go and let you guys have some time alone." Jesse said. "Call us tomorrow. We are staying in town for a few days. We will be there to help you out too Tim. Anything we can do to help we will. You're part of our family now." Jesse said while everyone got up to leave. "Horatio, can I have a minute of your time?" Horatio looked at Speed and smiled nodding to Jesse.

"I will be right there. Meet me in the kitchen." Horatio said. "I will be right back lover. Don't you go anywhere." Tim smiled and nodded. Horatio got to the kitchen and looked over to Jesse sitting on one of the bar stools. "What's on your mind Jesse? I haven't seen a look like that in years." Jesse smiled sadly.

"I am in love with one of my best friends and I can't tell the person." Jesse said. Horatio eyed him. "Don't worry Red it ain't you, but you do know who the person is. I don't know what to do."

"Well you could always just tell Sr. how you feel about him. You might get a surprise and find out that he feels the same way you do." Horatio told him. Jesse looked at him shocked. "Please I have known the both of you for years now. I have seen the looks that you two give each other while the other is not looking. I may be old but I am surely not blind James! Grow a pair and talk to him."

"How can I do that Red?" Jesse asked. "I mean he has two kids now and I don't even know if he swings that way. Hell I didn't ever know I swung that way until I met him. I have been in love with him for a while and I have never had the balls to tell him. Seriously Red what the hell am I going to do?" Horatio looked at his long time friend and really understood and felt for him cause he had gone through the same thing with Speed.

"Horatio." Speed called out. Horatio went running to his lover. "Sorry didn't mean to make you think something was wrong I was just wondering where are the guys staying while they are in town?" No one had even thought to ask the four men that.

"We were going to get a hotel for the next few nights." Jesse told them. "Why do you ask Speed?"

"I have my apartment with five rooms that would be more than enough room for you all to have some space. I just ask that no one messes with my kitchen too much. I have thing's where I like them and I have it set up the way I want it. I really do not mind you all using the house. It would actually make me feel better. At least I know you all would be safe." Speed told them. "Do you remember how to get there or would you like Horatio to take you?" Jesse just looked at Speed in shock. "Oh don't look at me that way James. I know for a fact that most of the hotels are going to be an arm and a leg and yes, I know you can afford it but why waste money when you can use my apartment free of charge for as long as you and the guys want. I am going to be either at work or with Horatio and even if we are at my apartment, which from time to time we will be there is still plenty of room and even though the building looks bad it's sound proofed and quite comfortable. So instead of trying to fight why don't you just say yes and be done with it?" Speed asked at the same time as giving a lecture.

"Speed we can't do that to you." Paul Sr. said as he came in to find out what was taking Jesse so long. No one had seen him come in or heard him come in. "I was just coming in to see what was taking Jesse here so long. We are ready to roll to the hotel." Speed stood up. Yes, Paul was taller than Speed but Speed had attitude on him that would match any of the men in the room.

"For the last time, and get this through your thick fucking heads, I have an apartment that has plenty of space, every room is made up already. You fucking thick headed, stubborn idiots are not staying in a hotel. I don't care what you all have to say. I am putting my fucking foot down." Everyone looked at him. At that moment in time, he reminded all the men of Steve. "What?"

Horatio was the first one to take and speak. "The way you just said that you reminded us all of Steve."

"I am sorry but I just don't understand how you all can be so freaking stubborn and hard headed. It's not as if I am using the apartment tonight anyway. I am staying here with H. At least use it tonight and then we can figure something else out if your still uncomfortable." The men nodded. "I don't see the point of wasting money when you don't have to. I mean damn the economy sucks. Save where you can. I mean shit the price of gas is almost four bucks a gallon." Horatio laughed. Speed looked at him smiling.

"Sorry Speed I didn't mean to laugh at you. You really have no idea how much you sound like Steve. He was the same fucking way. When he put his foot down you couldn't change his mind no matter what." All the guys that knew Steve knew this was true. They all laughed at the similarities. "Forgive me love. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I love you no matter what and that is a really good trait to have with this group." Speed smiled and nodded. He walked over to Horatio and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you Speed. I always will love Steve. Please don't get that wrong but I know he is gone and I know that he approves of you love. You are so special to me." Horatio whispered to him. Speed nodded with tears.

"Ok Speed you win this time." Paul Sr. said. He could see how much it was upsetting the younger man that they were arguing with him about whether to use the apartment or not. "I don't want you to be stressed out right now and I could tell it was really bothering you. I think I remember how to get to your place but do you mind if one of us steals Red to make sure we get there ok and then I will bring him right back to you. That way he can let us in anyway. Plus, I would feel better if you didn't ride right now with what happened earlier. I know Red has a car but I promise I will be safe with him on the bike." Sr. said directly to Tim. Not even saying anything to Horatio or Jesse about doing it. He was a stubborn as Steve and Speed.

"That would be fine Paul. You can steal my fiancé for a bit. H, the keys to the apartment are in my pocket of my jeans. While there would you mind grabbing me a few more pieces of clothing?" Speed asked knowing Horatio wouldn't mind getting a better look at his closet and his personal bedroom. "One more thing guys. I would appreciate if no one went in my room. I know you wouldn't but I just wanted to say that I would appreciate it if my room stayed closed and locked. I have a key to my bedroom door. At one point, I was renting out a few of the rooms before I got the job at the crime lab and some things that were important to me went missing. I got them back but I put a very secure lock on my door that you need not only a key but a pass code." Speed told them. "Please know it's not that I don't trust you it's just with what I have been through it's hard to not want to protect the little bit of valuable things I have." They nodded in understanding.

"Speed can I talk to you?" Sr. asked. Speed nodded and they walked out onto Horatio's patio. "What is that dude Derrek's last name?" He asked flat out. Speed shook his head and felt the panic attack start. "Speed look at me. It's not that I am going to hurt him. I just want to understand why you would want to protect him. Just let me talk to him."

"I can't Paul. I can't let him know in any way shape or form that I have told anyone. He would come back and try to kill me. I can't Paul. I am trying to keep everyone safe. I promise if I could, I would but it's not safe to say anything to anyone. I already said to much when I told you all what happened with him." Speed hurried and said. Paul looked at him. This guy really fucked Speed up bad. Paul would find out what this dudes last name was. He would. He didn't care what he had to do he would find out this dudes last name and take care of the situation.

Paul nodded in understanding. "Don't worry Speed I won't push you. I promise. Now there is something else I want to get your opinion on." Speed nodded. "How do you tell your best friend that you are in love with him especially when you have been known to be straight for so long?" Speed laughed at the last part of the comment.

"So you want to tell Jesse that you're in love with him but you're worried about how he will react to it?" Sr. nodded. "I think then when you get back to the apartment you two should take some time to talk. Just talk to him and tell him how you feel. That's what H and I did and look where we are now. Engaged. I still can't believe he wants to be with a freak like me. I mean who wants to be with a one balled piece of shit that blacks out and embarrasses him?"

"Speed your not a one balled piece of shit. You are the man that I love. You are not a freak. You are an amazing person who has a lot to offer me and I want it all. I want everything that you have to offer. I want you because you have a good heart, a wonderful soul and a great sense of humor. Please believe me when I say I want you, all of you." Horatio told him holding Tim close to him. "I want you in my life because I love all of you. You make me feel again. Something I didn't think I could do after Steve died. You have given me something to live for again." Horatio told Tim whole heartedly. "Please believe that Tim."

"I know H. It's just hard to believe sometime. Derrek broke me bad. It's going to take some time to heal." Horatio nodded.

"We will heal together Tim. I promise that we will heal together." Tim nodded his understanding. "I am going to take the guys to your apartment. I want you to relax in a nice bath, then get to bed." Tim laughed. Horatio whispered in his ear. "I plan on having my wicked way with you when I get back from taking the guys. SO I hope you are ready for that my love."

Tim smiled and nodded. He was never more ready in his life. He just needed to forget what Derrek had told him and Horatio was the man to make him forget. He knew he would be ok. He knew it would take time but he knew he would live.


End file.
